


We are the same but our lives move along

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Understanding, background Gibson/Hickey and Peglar/Bridgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for Day 9: “by candlelight” of the 12 days of CarnivalGibson and Peglar talk one late night shortly after the flogging





	We are the same but our lives move along

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't forget day 8 but it is long and needs more polishing so it'll come last

Henry’s eyes were burning when he finally closed the book and only now he noticed that the sound of Billy polishing the silver had long since stopped. Instead he was slumped over his desk, head pillowed on his arms. 

He felt guilty for occupying Billy’s berth for so long but the book John had lent him had been so engaging that he had barely been able to stop reading to get any work done. Billy had offered him his cabin so he could read without disturbing the others.

“Billy, wake up”, Henry said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Billy jerked awake immediately, sailors were light sleepers by nature. “Sorry I kept you up so long.”

“You’re finished?” Billy asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Yes, I couldn’t stop”, Henry smiled a little sheepishly. “It’s really good if you want to read it too.” He offered the book to Billy who took it for a moment, looking at the title. 

“Frankenstein”, he glanced up at Henry. “It’s not another of romances, is it?”

“No it’s not”, Henry replied with a soft laugh. “Though I maintain that you’re entirely wrong in your opinion about Frank Churchill. He is a scoundrel.”

“He did what was necessary to secure his and Jane Fairfax’s future.” Billy was unimpressed. Their argument about Frank Churchill was nearly as old as their friendship. The Wanderer hadn’t had a library but one of their shipmates had been an ardent admirer of Jane Austen’s works. 

“I heard you’re staying on Terror”, Henry said casually as if his curiosity hadn’t plagued him for days. 

“We can’t all go”, Billy replied as if he had anticipated the question. “Besides the Lieutenants are staying and they’re my duty.”

“Still, do you think it’s a good idea?” Billy had told him about Irving to warn him since once it could’ve been him and Billy that he would’ve discovered in the cargo hold. 

“Irving asked me the same question. I told him that my duties were more important than my fears.”

“I was under the impression that you and Mr. Hickey weren’t as close anymore.” That was an understatement. No one had missed that something had caused a falling out between the two and the ship was rife with rumours.

“I…”, Billy leaned in closer and lowered his voice, “What he did to get lashed…it was my fault.”

Henry raised his eyebrows. He knew Billy fairly well and kidnapping was not something he thought Billy would be involved in. His scepticism must have shown on his face because Billy elaborated in hushed tones what had happened last June.

“I don’t see how his charges can be your fault”, Henry replied when Billy had finished.

“If I hadn’t mocked him, he wouldn’t have acted like that. He wanted to impress Crozier to prove me wrong, at least partially.”

Henry doubted that but he could also see that Billy steadfastly believed in it. “Was there…more to your arrangement?” He asked delicately. Sometimes it was purely that – there certainly hadn’t been any hard feelings when he and Billy had called theirs off. Whereas just thinking about John made him want to write poetry. If Billy felt the same way about Mr. Hickey, well, that would explain a lot.

Billy dropped his head. “I miss him”, he said it so quietly that Henry almost didn’t hear him. “I know all the reasons why staying here is a bad idea”, he added, looking back up again.

Henry reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “I hope it works out for you, I really do.”

“I wish the same for you”, Billy replied, resting his hand over Henry’s for a moment.

“I’ll be fine”, Henry reassured him. “After all I’m leaving for the same reason you’re staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based around thee fact that in real life Gibson is the most likely candidate for the corpse that was found carrying Peglar's papers


End file.
